<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Me Better (When I'm With You) by ymnfilter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615188">I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter'>ymnfilter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expensive Klaine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, M/M, Rich!Kurt, rich!blaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee Alternate Universe in which Instead of Elizabeth and Burt separated instead of Kurt's mother dying. Elizabeth's side of the family is crazy rich and she got Kurt's custody so he's also been raised in Luxury. Kurt is enrolled at Dalton when he reaches high school, where he meets and falls in love with Blaine Anderson whose family is equally rich and influential. This is going to be an entire series of Klaine just being expensive, but for now:</p><p> </p><p>  <i> A fluffy 4+1 Fic: </i><br/><i> 4 times Kurt made Blaine all flustered and blushing in middle school and 1 time Blaine returned the favor </i><br/><i>Basically, how Blaine and Kurt went from friends to boyfriends in middle school. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expensive Klaine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: If you read any further, you WILL get cavities. </p><p>Follow me on tumblr for more Expensive Klaine series content:</p><p> <a href="https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/"> @ymnfilter </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine’s a fairly confident guy. And at fourteen, he’s heard the word ‘good looking’ be associated with himself far too many times for it to not go at least slightly to his head. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocky </span>
  </em>
  <span>per se, but he doesn’t think he’s ever really been </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a social situation either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that is until Kurt came into the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few months after they meet. Blaine seeks him out at every opportunity just because he’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated </span>
  </em>
  <span>by this boy. This boy who holds himself so stiff, as if he’ll fall apart if he relaxes, but his touches, though fleeting and rare, are so soft against Blaine’s arms or shoulders or sides, Blaine just wants to melt into a puddle and giggle like a baby. Kurt’s always quiet unless prompted into a conversation by Blaine. He looks perfectly at peace to sit in a chair quietly reading in the library for hours on end while Blaine twitches and fidgets at the lack of movement, wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get his blood flowing but also being unable to tear himself away from Kurt’s side for long enough to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s frustrating, but Blaine has resigned himself to a lifetime of this. Of Kurt only giving away parts of himself to share, and Blaine being absolutely giddy at any scrap he gets. But then, everything changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re walking through the Westerville mall, Blaine having finally convinced his driver, Benny, to take them out on a weekday and leave them alone for a couple of hours to roam around the arcade, when she sees them. Kurt had wanted to window shop at Macy’s, and Blaine had trailed after him like a lost puppy for an hour while Kurt tried on clothes and browsed through scarves and placed hat after fabulous hat over Blaine’s head, shifting his curly locks here and there till they looked somewhat deliberately messy and attractive rather than a hopeless mop of mess. One minute they’re trying to adjust a bright red fedora of Blaine’s head, giggling amongst themselves as their hands brush, and the next Blaine hears his name being called, and turns around to see his mother walking towards the both of them with a bemused expression on her face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, honey! What are you doing here? And… who’s your friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Blaine smiles, though it dims slightly when he feels Kurt pulling away, shoulders tensing slightly around a stranger like they always do, “I finished all my homework so I thought we could have some fun at the arcade on the third floor. Kurt, this is my mom. Mom, this is Kurt, my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt blinks, stares at Blaine as if he’s just started fluently ranting in hebrew or something equally ridiculous. Blaine gives him a confused look back, and both of them just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at each other before Blaine’s mom clears her throat, looking between the two of them pointedly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kurt exclaims, panicking slightly as his hands flurry a little over himself, “I’m sorry, where are my manners? I’m Kurt Alarie-Hummel. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs.Anderson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman blinks, connecting dots in her head so quick no wonder she has the reputation of being formidable in her field, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alarie. Like the fashion house?” She gives the boy a once-over, taking in his fitted jeans, a large, soft sweater that is undeniably GUCCI and studded boots of the same brand. The boy gives her an embarrassed smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My grandmother-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Is that so?” And thank the gods the children are a little too young to pick up on her change of tone. She had been a little skeptical about finding Blaine hanging out with another boy, as close as they had looked with one another, but no about an Alarie is more than acceptable. In fact, Mrs Anderson is sure, even Blaine’s father would be happy at the news, “Well, I don’t want to interrupt your little date here,” She giggles, ignoring Blaine’s red cheeks and Kurt’s confused look as she slowly backs away, “Have fun, boys, but I want you home before curfew, Blaine. And Kurt, you’re welcome anytime, too. Join us for dinner, okay? See you later, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she’s gone, and Blaine’s trying to find the best way to coax the ground into swallowing whole, because god, his mother couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious if she tried! He clears his throat, looks everywhere but at Kurt, willing himself to say something-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” Blaine blinks, Kurt’s voice is quiet, and he sounds nervous. When Blaine turns to look at him, Kurt is scuffing the floor lightly with his boots (a blasphemy in and of itself) and chewing on his lower lips in a way that makes it hard to focus on the conversation at hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I mean what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you said- when you introduced me as your best friend, did you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re the person I’m closest to in this entire world.” Blaine says matter of factly, because as embarrassing as it is, Blaine doesn’t think he’s made it a secret how much he needs Kurt all the time, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kurt mumbles, a deep red starting to take over his pale cheeks. He clears his throat, “You’re the person I’m closest to in this entire world, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Blaine can’t help be skeptical. Like he said before, it’s almost always like Kurt just sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>lets </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine hang around him like a clingy puppy, while very occasionally talking about himself, often so vaguely, Blaine can’t help but get frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nods, still looking embarrassed, but also enchanted, as if he just can’t believe this is happening,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re surprised. I’ve been unashamedly going through quite large lengths just to spend all my time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I thought it was because I was new, and you wanted to help me adjust, because you are nice to everyone. I didn’t know if you liked me, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know if I liked-” Blaine can’t help it, the notion itself is so ridiculous, he bursts out laughing. The haughty, offended face Kurt makes in response just makes him giggle even more,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, you dummy. If I was just being nice to you, I wouldn’t spend all my free time of the last four months just following you around.” When the other boy still doesn’t look very convinced, Blaine shakes his head, takes his hand in his and intertwines their finger, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach in favor of his friend’s insecurity, “You’re the single most interesting person in all of Ohio, Kurt. You’re intelligent and sweet and funny and I am honored to be your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt makes that face then, that face Blaine is pretty sure he’s absolutely in love with. He presses his lips hard to suppress a smile, his eyes going a bright </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue and his cheeks dust a rosy pink. He looks adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best friend.” Kurt corrects him softly. Blaine grins, nods,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bestest.” The smile unfurls from Kurt’s carefully crafted prison, and Blaine is sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful, ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go back to window shopping after that, and by the end of the night, Blaine has safely tucked yet another Kurt Alarie-Hummel memory safely in the darkest recesses of his heart, only to be visited in the loneliest of times, not realizing by next morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Blaine doesn’t see Kurt till lunch period. Kurt had been running a little late, so Blaine had missed him at the lockers, and then they hadn’t shared any morning classes together. By lunch, Blaine is practically bouncing through the hallways making his way to the library, desperate to see Kurt because it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>misses </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, even though he knows he’ll only end up fidgeting and twitching again as he sat across from Kurt, trying to curb in al this excess energy as he stared superstitiously at Kurt while the other boy read yet another book and god knows what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, when he reaches the library, Kurt is standing outside, waiting for him. When he hears Blaine’s footsteps, he looks up from his phone, lips breaking into the biggest grin he’s seen from the boy, and Blaine just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stops, </span>
  </em>
  <span>breath catching in his throat,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine! Come on! We don’t have much time.” Kurt says, walking over and twining their hands together, before pulling Blaine with him towards the school gates,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Where are we going?” Blaine asks, eyes firmly staring at their joined hands, smile trying and failing to not take over his entire face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the park right across from school? It’s cold. I saw a hot chocolate and churros cart parked outside there in the morning. If we go now, We can get some. Maybe walk around a little. I heard Mrs.Chandler is out sick today, so we both have self study right after.” He turned slightly to look back at Blaine, but didn’t stop walking, “I don’t think anybody would care if we came in a little late. Do you want to come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine would, honest to God, follow Kurt to the seventh circles of hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A park for some hot chocolate and churros honestly sounds like paradise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Blaine grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine has never sneaked out of school before, even during lunch hour when a lot of other students go to the corner store for snacks or just to pass time, but it’s fairly easy. They don’t use the main gate, but the one next to staff parking is unsupervised. There are a couple of students making their way out or coming back in, and Kurt and Blaine quickly jog over to the park, after all, time is of the essence. Blaine is trying not to think about how Kurt is still holding on to his hand, or how unguardedly he keeps smiling at Blaine, or how much he’s talking as they walk about the park, inane things, like how his morning classes were, or how he was late before he couldn’t find the right shade of blue suspenders to go with his cufflinks. They’re not talking about anything of substance, but it’s the most Kurt has spoken at once, and Blaine thinks he might just pass out from the overwhelming feelings that are bursting in his chest like fireworks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be quite a way to go, though. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>death by too much Kurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the churros cart and Kurt finally takes a break from describing his hectic morning to order their lunch, Blaine finally brings attention to his unusually but definitely not unwelcome behavior,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kurt starts, blinking at him as if the answer to his question is too simple to even garner a response, but he will answer it anyway because Blaine is just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You said we were best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nods, as if that is answer enough. When Blaine looks at him like he still doesn’t get it, he rolls his eyes, “I’m being your best friend.” He says slowly, as if talking to a five year old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine gets it then. He grins. Till now, Kurt had thought that Blaine was only being nice (that dummy) so he was still trying to be distant. Polite. But, now he knows that the friendship is mutual. So, from now on, Blaine’s going to get the full experience of being Kurt Alarie-Hummel’s best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine feels so giddy, he’s actually bouncing on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt gives Blaine a soft smile and a shy wave every morning when Blaine met him at his locker. Kurt’s smiles are arguably the best way to start Blaine’s day and he always looks forward to those morning meet ups. Last night though, Kurt had texted him excitedly, telling him all about how his Nanna had shown up for a surprise visit and that she was only in Westerville for a day and a half, so he was going to skip school just to spend some quality time with her before she had to leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine has heard a lot about Kurt’s Nanna in the past months they’ve known each other, and honestly, she sounds kind of unreal with how much she loves her grandson.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She’s the scariest person anyone will ever meet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurt tells him one minute, face serious and eyes looking far away, and the next he’s gushing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum says she spoils me rotten. I don’t care, I love her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine imagines Madame Alarie to be a sort of mama bear. Someone Blaine has to absolutely be accepted by to be able to continue to be a part of Kurt’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, he has a lot of respect for the woman who makes his best friend so happy. But today, faced with the possibility of a completely Kurt-less school day, he can’t help but resent her just a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a long day, and by the time lunch has rolled around, Blaine has decided to act a little underhanded and collects all of Kurt’s homework from all of his classes just so he has an excuse to pay him an afterschool visit. He knows missing one day wouldn’t really affect Kurt’s grade at all. Kurt’s intelligent, and public school education really isn’t all that’s cracked up to be. But, Blaine’s scared of showing up at his house empty handed, especially with his Nanna visiting. At least this way, he has a half-baked excuse to see Kurt even for a little while, and if it feels like he’s intruding, he’ll just leave just as quickly in lieu of having to do his own homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a perfect plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s also when Blaine finally realises how much trouble he’s in now that he’s officially someone Kurt feels comfortable with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blaine buzzes the intercom at the Alarie’s, He’s nervous enough that he’s hands are shaking, and he grips the binder that contains Kurt’s homework tighter just to stop them. He only has to wait a minute before there are sounds of hurried footsteps. A moment later, Kurt is swinging the soon open, his face happy and flushed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine!” He exclaims with a smile, Blaine can’t help but grin back. This. This is what he had needed today at school. Before he can say another word though, Kurt is closing in on him, placing both of his hands on Blaine’s forearms and gripping them to lean up slightly-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and press their cheeks, his lips brushing against the corner of Blaine’s mouth in the lightest of touches as he moves to presses his other cheek to Blaine’s too,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bisous, bisous.” Kurt says, breathless in his excitement as he pulls away, but Blaine is unmoving, his brain whirring ultra fast trying to process what just happened. He can feel his entire face heat up, can almost imagine smoke blowing up from his head as his mind goes into overdrive and  burns itself out-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Blaine! I was just telling Nanna all about you.” Kurt says, tugging Blaine inside his house by the arm, apparently completely fine with the fact that his best friend has just stopped working, “You should come meet her. You’ll love her, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine is helpless to do much of anything but follow Kurt inside the parlor. Again, he takes note of how Kurt still hasn’t let go of his arm. Kurt is actually a lot more touchy-feely than he had first thought, Blaine doesn't think he’ll ever get used to the tingles that spread through him whenever Kurt touches him. He doesn’t think he ever wants to get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madame Alarie looks up when he hears Kurt come in, her eyes going over to the boy standing beside him. Blaine Anderson. He’s all her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chaton </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been able to talk about since she landed last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nanna, I need to text Blaine I can’t come to school tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nanna, I bought this scarf from when Blaine and I went to Macy’s last week, isn’t it beautiful?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nanna, Blaine says when we’re old enough, he’ll come with me to New York and we will go to college together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nanna, I’m really glad mum moved us here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been Blaine this and Blaine that, and the only reason why she hadn’t gotten annoyed with him is because how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurt had looked talking about him. Happier than she thinks she’s ever seen him. For that alone, she’s sure she would’ve tolerated Blaine’s presence in Kurt’s life. But, now she looks at the other boy, taller than her grandson by a few inches, he has curly dark hair and light green-brown eyes. Eyes that are fixated on her grandson with a sort of awe that is rare at their age even as Kurt introduces them to each other. Unbeknownst to herself, a smile pulls at her lips, and she stands and walks over to them. Finally, he tears his eyes away from Kurt to look at her. He looks nervous, a bit fidgety, and she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. He should be nervous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She likes that she is intimidating, likes that even Blaine knows how important of a place she holds in Kurt’s life. But at the same time she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh bless him, look at how he looks at my grandson. This boy has nothing to be nervous about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Madame Alarie.” Blaine says, clears his throat, “Kurt has told me a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, “Well, I’ll say. He hasn’t shut up about you!” She watches their face flush, a matching light pink dusting taking over their cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re adorable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She decides he has her blessing. “And please Blaine, call me Nanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt is waiting in front of Blaine’s locker before homeroom starts. It’s a new routine they’ve taken to recently. Whoever comes first will wait for the other at their locker. Kurt likes this one better than the one before where through some unwritten rule, Blaine was expected to wait by Kurt’s locker. On the days Blaine was late, Kurt had felt a little unstable, wondering if he should go to Blaine’s locker or if he would be crossing some sort of a line,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Blaine could hear his thoughts, Kurt was sure, right about now, he would shake his head with a smile, mumble a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>you dummy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with an affectionate lilt to his voice that made the bottom of Kurt’s stomach really </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thank god, Blaine couldn’t hear his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, He straightened as he watched Blaine walk in, his eyes scanning the student body, nodding at some, waving at some, before they found Kurt, and then he smiled. Kurt smiled back, waited for him to reach his locker before he said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, after school? Do you want to come to the mall with me? They just updated Dior’s new collection and I really could do with a new pair of boots.” Blaine raised a brow at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kurt. Also, didn’t you buy those Jimmy Choos Boots just last month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes, “Good morning, Blaine. And yes, I did. But, Dior’s new collection have these gorgeous combat boots that will give me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>2 inches-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine snorted, “And you’ll still be shorter than me.” Kurt glared at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just haven’t hit my growth spurt yet. I’m going to tower over you one day, Blaine Anderson. Mark my words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine laughed, humoring him, “Okay, Kurt. Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt huffed, “So? Are we going or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine gave him an apologetic look, then shut the locker after gathering all his books, “I wish we could. But, I have football practice this afternoon. Our first match is this Friday, and I really can’t afford to miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine. Football’s important.” Kurt nodded, “What about after practice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed, “Kurt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t go to the mall.” Kurt cut him off quickly, “I know you’ll be tired, and I know I get a bit too much over shopping on a good day. We’ll go to that diner instead? The one who’s cheese burger you really liked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine snorted, amused, “You mean the one who’s cheesecake you said and I quote ‘was to die for’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt gave him a sheepish smile, “So? The Diner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes softened, it still surprised him sometimes, how much Kurt wanted to spend time with him, “You really don’t mind waiting for me after school? It’s a 2 hour practice session.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Kurt scoffed, as if that was even a question, “I’ll wait in the library. Do some light reading. Just… take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>long shower, okay? Boy smells aren’t attractive on anyone. Even if they are someone as cute as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt said, and then waved him goodbye as the first bell rang, leaving Blaine frozen near his locker, mouth agape and a blush making its way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt Alarie Hummel. He really was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine had been right next to Kurt in the library, his foot tapping on the floor insistently for the last ten minutes, a sure sign of nervousness that Blaine had succumbed to after trying and failing to keep his foot still. Another sigh escaped Kurt, and Blaine knew he was getting irritated by Blaine’s continued jiggling, but was waiting for Blaine to come out and say what was bothering him rather than pushing him to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, for the conversation Blaine had in mind, Kurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be irritated at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine turned to Kurt suddenly, trying not to vibrate with all the nerves coursing through him, and Kurt silently closed the book he had been reading, raising a brow at Blaine that distinctly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. Now, what is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadie Hawkins dance.” Blaine blurted out with absolutely no finesse. Kurt’s second brow joined his first on his hairline,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date. You- Do you have a date to the dance?” Kurt snorted,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole of student body and their mothers know I’m gay, Blaine. No girl is going to ask me to the dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if a guy asked you out?” Kurt frowned in confusion,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I searched Sadie-Hawkins dance on google last week. I wasn’t familiar with what it was supposed to be. The website told me that it’s usually the girls who ask the boys to dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded, “Yes, but since you’re gay, and your date is gay, and a male, one of them is going to have to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s permissible?” Kurt’s tone was so confused, it made Blaine giggle,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kurt. There is no dance police who’s going to lock you up if you ask someone to the dance, or get asked by a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kurt said, then frowned, “I didn’t know. I already made plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Suddenly, all the humor from the situation was gone. “What are you going to do that night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, It’s more of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> were going to do. There is a Moulin Rouge playing at the Lincoln Theater in Columbus that night. I asked my mum to get us tickets. I was going to ask you next week but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt stopped talking, staring apprehensive at someone behind Blaine. Blaine turned around to look at saw Adam Bailey walking towards them, hands in the pocket of his ripped jeans and eyes nervous and trained on Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than Kurt and Blaine, Adam Bailey was the only gay guy in school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Adam said, nodding at Blaine. Blaine frowned, he and Adam were friends, Adam had been in his chemistry class for the past two years, and his partner for the last semester. But, he had never seen Adam that awkward,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adam.” Beside Blaine, Kurt had gone stiff, eyes focused on the cover of his closed book and hands clenched tight and on his lap, Blaine didn’t understand why till Adam started speaking again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Adam said again, his eyes flickered over to Kurt for a second before landing on Blaine again. He took a deep breath, “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Sadie-Hawkins dance with me. This Saturday. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine blinked. He hadn’t thought of this. But, clearly Kurt knew exactly what was going to happen the second he saw Adam, because he was already packing his books in his satchel. Without even looking, Blaine grabbed his hand to keep him in his seat, and gave Adam an apologetic smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Adam. But, Kurt and I already made plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all Adam said, but he kept standing there. Blaine didn’t know what else he could say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We’re going to Columbus. Our favorite musical is playing at Lincoln.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam finally took a step back, nodded, “Sure, sure.” He pulled a hand out of his pocket to wave, thought better of it and shoved it back in with too much force, “That’s fine. Have fun on your- Date-?” He took two more steps, made to turn around, “I’ll see you in chem on monday, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded, waited for him to leave before turning to look at Kurt again. Kurt who was looking at him with wide eyes as if he’d just invented rainbows,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to go to the dance?” He asked softly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I wanted to go to the dance with you. But, Moulin Rouge sounds much better in retrospect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine watched, panicked for a second as Kurt’s eyes welled up for a moment, but he turned his head and blinked rapidly before any tears could fall,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so sure you were gonna say yes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” But Kurt ignored him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I really am not good at this. I should’ve asked you to the dance. At least should’ve talked to you before getting the tickets-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head, placing warm hands on both of Kurt’s cheeks forcing the other boy to look at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really looking forward to Saturday, Kurt. Watching a musical with you in Columbus sounds like a far better date than a middle school dance anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt blinked, went red in the face, “It’s a date?” Blaine grinned at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know I've been writing mostly Outsider POVs during this entire series, and as much fun as they are, I thought Klaine deserved their story to be written through their own feelings. Please tell me if you liked it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>